Questionable
by EdwardCullensStalker
Summary: I think best ive written so far..Arra meets a guy but her parents dont approve. Who is he and why does he cause soo much trouble? Review please! I need them!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry I haven't finished The Tunnel of Blood yet, but I'm working on it. I need a couple of new ideas so while I was thinking I came up with this story. I hope you enjoy it. It takes place a long time after Eclipse. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT and NEVER will own Bella or anyone else. Yes, even Edward…unless he really wants me too…. teehee

* * *

**

"I'm almost 18 years old! I am not a child! You can't control me anymore!"

"I am your father and as long as you live under my roof, you're going to follow my rules!"

"You just don't understand! I hate you!" she screamed then stomped up the stairs. He flinched as a door slammed. Then he turned.

"What are we going to do with her?" He looked at me questionably and sat on the couch. He pulled me onto his lap.

"I honestly don't know." I replied resting my head on his chest. "When is Emmett Bring Mark back?"

"In about an hour," he kissed my forehead. "Don't tell me you miss him already?" He lifted my face do that he could look into my eyes.

"Just a little."

"What are we going to do when he gets to be her age?"

I just shrugged. "I guess I should go talk to her now." I said and we stood up. He nodded and strolled into his studio.

I was making my way down the hall when I heard the faint sound of a song starting coming from his studio. I know that he wouldn't be listening. I knocked lightly on the door to her bedroom and her stereo got louder. _Just like her father, fuming to music. _I thought with a smile and opened the door that was locked and on hinges two seconds ago. _Oops, Edward would have to fix that later._

"Mom!" She looked surprised.

I looked at her with the same surprise. "You know the rule of locked doors in this house. If you don't open it, it will be ripped off." I smiles and she just stared at me in disbelief.

"Isn't Mark on his way back or something?"

"Yes," I looked at her through slit eyes. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Don't you want to give him all your attention, Like usual?" she spat at me. I instantly started feeling guilty.

That was her power. She could put people (or vampires) in a trance and manipulate them. Make them do what she wanted them to do; say what she wanted them to say; feel what she wanted them to feel. I am usually blocked form it as with other mental powers, but sometimes I let my guard down and it works, like now.

As soon as I realized that she was doing it to me I snapped out of it and glared at her. "You had the same treatment at the age."

"Yea and I'm not that age anymore but I still want the same kind of treatment, just a grown up version." She said lowering her stereo again.

"Oh, and that little temper loss down stairs was soo grown up of you!" I laughed. She scowled at me. "Look, you father loves you." Arra opened her mouth in protest, but I continued, "He only wants to protect you. And I don't entirely disagree with him. I think he should at least get to meet him before we let you go, God knows where, with him."

"Mom," Arra started, "I know but I don't know if I even want a relationship with him yet."

"Arrabella, I understand that but rules are rules," I replaced a few stands of hair behind her ear, "and you know your father and his rules." We both laughed. "Okay, if you agree to it I'll talk to your dad, but before you leave with him tomorrow night, we need to meet him."

"Okay!" Arra smiles then threw her arms around my neck in an embrace.

I hugged back and stood up. I then walked down stairs. I lightly knocked on Edward's studio door. Lifehouse's 'Hanging by a Moment' was still blasting through the speaker when the door opened. I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I turned to see Edward lowering the volume. I stood at the door and watched as he walked over to the couch along the opposite wall.

* * *

**Who is Arra? Who is Mark? What will Edward say to the agreement? Who is the "HE" Bella and Arra are talking about? And what problems does he bring? Lots and LOTS of questions. Next Chapter may answer a few of more… Who really knows?!?! DUH..DUH…DUH!! teehee R&R PLEASE!!!**

: ) **xoxo Bri**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok ok I know that it's only been a day but **_**some people**_** were rushing me so here ya'll go. I don't know how long it will be before I get to update since I have been typing this in my word processing class and the semester is almost over but ill update as fast as I can. Thanx for the reviews but I could always use more. : )

* * *

**

"Are you going to just stand there, love?" He asked and patted the sofa next to him. I made my way over to him and sat on his lap. His eyes narrowed, "You want something." I wasn't a question. I smiled innocently.

"I thought you couldn't read my mind?"

"I can't, I can just tell." He kissed my cheek. "What is it?"

"Well, if you agree to it, Arra will let us meet this _friend_," using my fingers to make quotation marks in the air, as I said the word, "of hers before their rescheduled date tomorrow night." Edward took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Does she still hate me?" he asked he turned and laid back against the arm rest.

"She doesn't hate you. You know how teenage girls are."

"Yea, that's what I'm worried about." I looked at him questioningly. He continued, "The last time you got in a fight like that with Charlie, you moved in with me, we got married, and we ended up with her." I gave him a shocked expression but still understood what he was saying. That is exactly how it happened. Except he left out the part about Charlie passing away not long after Arra was born.

"That's not going to happen. She's smarter then that. Then us."

"Is that your subtle way of saying it was a mistake?" He had a hurt look in his eyes.

"No! Of course not! It's just that I wouldn't want the same broken relationship between you and her like me and Charlie." I laid my head on his chest, signaling the end of the conversation.

A few minutes had passed when finally the doorbell rang. I looked up at Edward and we both smiled at each other. Then we both ran at vampire speed to the front door. Edward swung it open and Mark ran into my arms. I picked him up and swung him around in a circle.

Mark was only six years old. I guess Arra was sorta right about us giving him special treatment, but he needs it. Arra and Mark were somehow both born human along with a few glitches, like Arra's powers. She got an advantage but my baby Mark wasn't so lucky. He was born deaf.

It was hard on all of us for a while but once we all learned sign language, life was a little easier. Edward took the news the hardest. He feels that it's somehow his fault that Mark was born that way. No matter how much I tell him that it isn't, every now and then I see him look at Mark with pain in his eyes.

* * *

**Yea well is not that long but the next chapter is really good and a little longer. So um…thanx for the review support. REVIEW PLEASE! THANX!**

: ) **xoxo Bri**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again. Wow I've been really busy. But I may have a little time next week to update the next chapter. I will do it as fast as I can…even if I am doing it for just one person. Emmett has a surprise!! YAY!! Read on to find out! Oh and the ****underlined**** parts are sign language. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…..**

* * *

How was your weekend? Did you have fun with Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose? I asked as I sat down next to him on the couch. 

Yea, we went to the zoo and the park. He signed excitedly.

Edward was closing the door after Emmett stepped inside.

Hey buddy, I'm glad you had fun but can you go play in your room for a little while? Edward signed then rustled Mark's hair as he got off the couch and raced upstairs.

"Sweetheart, Emmett wants to talk to us." He said as he sat on the big dark brown chair opposite the couch. I got up and walked over to him and sat on the arm of the chair.

"Please Emmett sit." I said politely, gesturing to the couch in front of us.

"Well I guess you two might be wondering why I and Rose have been spending so much time with Mark lately. Well, you know how vampires gating pregnant is suppose to be really rare? Like one to one billion rare?"

Me and Edward shared a long glance and nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I guess it's not that rare anymore. Rose is pregnant!"

"Oh my god, Emmett. I'm so happy for you." I said as I got up and gave him a hug.

"Emmett, your gonna be a father! Wow!" Edward announced and as he stood and put out his hand to shake Emmett's. Emmett captured him in a huge bear hug. Edward returned the hg.

"I know! I'm so excited." Emmett said sitting back down. "I just think we need a little more practice. She's a month and you two are the only ones who know. We are planning on telling everyone else at Christmas."

"Emmett, you do know that's in two days right?"

"Yea of course." Emmett replied as he stood up. "Well, I guess its time for me to head back. Rose is expecting dinner in bed." He laughed.

"I'll walk you out." Edward stood up and walked with Emmett to the Jeep.

I stood and walked up the stairs to Mark's room, the door was open.

Hey sweetie, do you mind if Arra keeps an eye on you for a couple of hours, while I and Daddy go out? I signed while staring into his beautiful jade green eyes which were framed at the top with long bronze hair. It sometimes surprises me how much he looks more and more like Edward everyday.

No, Mommy. I don't mind. He even inherited his father's charm.

Thank you, sweetheart. I signed then kissed the top of his head. I then crossed the hall and lightly knocked on Arra's door.

"Come in." I heard her say after she had lowered the stereo again. I slowly opened the door. "Sure, Mom, I'll watch him….and your welcome. Have fun." She said before I could even start to ask.

I swear sometimes I think she too inherited more then just his good looks and charming attitude. I smiled and slowly closed the door.

* * *

**Well yea it's not much but that's all I got for now. Sorry. Well Review PLEASE!!**

**Thanx**

**: ) xoxo Bri**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry again I took so long but yea here I go…**

* * *

Edward was closing the door as I was walking back down stairs. He looked me then his eyes shifted toward our daughter's bedroom door. "Where are we going darling?" He said trying to act innocent.

"Nowhere special." I replied with the same amount of playful innocence. I walked to the back door and turned to face him. I smiled and held up my hand, palm up and curled my index finger. "Come and see." Then I abruptly turned and ran. Not a full three seconds later he was at my side and was slowing so I could keep up.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going yet?" He asked as we slowed to a walk. I just shook my head. He smiled, "I think I have a pretty good idea." He added as I broke into a sprint and he followed suit.

I could see it, our destination. At the edge of the dark shadows the sunlight shone brightly, now that the clouds had rolled toward the east.

I didn't stop until I was in the center of the clearing. I looked up at the sky, I haven't been able to really enjoy in a long time. Then I looked down at the now waist-high wild flowers. They grew in every inch of the clearing, varying in color of soft whites, yellows, purples, and pinks.

I slowly turned back toward the direction I had come, grazing my hand over the tallest of the flowers. I noticed I was alone. Then I saw him. He was still in the shadows of the trees lining the meadow.

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the shadows watching her look at the sky and flowers. Then, she turned and glided her hand on the tops of them. I envy those flowers for her touch. She looked at me with questionable eyes.

I had to smile. She was so beautiful. No, so much more then beautiful. There is no word to describe her completely. Our eyes meet and even though I didn't need it, I found it hard to breathe.

Her creamy white skin glittered like a diamond, only more precious. Her wide eyes were gorgeously brown with a hint of gold. Her long caramel brown hair moved slightly in the light breeze. She reminded me much of a Greek goddess.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" she said giving me this 'you want this come get it' look. So I did.

**Bella's POV**

He was beautiful. No, so much more then that. No one word could describe him. Our eyes locked and my breathe caught in my throat.

His snowy white skin ad chiseled chest, a little darker due to the shadow, shown through his now unbuttoned shirt. His eyes, a rich smoldering topaz. His brilliant bronze hair lying just above his eyes. Just like a Greek god.

"Are you going to stand there all day? I asked.

Within a half a second he was standing in front of me. He caught a curl the breeze blew in my face and replaced it.

"You know what?" I asked. He didn't say anything but raised his eyebrows in encouragement. "I love my non-life life." I giggled and he smiled. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up to kiss him so that I wouldn't have to stand on my toes. _Yes, I did get a little taller when I was transformed but that was it, a little. _

We kissed passionately for a few moments. I wrapped my arms around his neck when I felt him start to set me back on my feet. I didn't want to break our kiss just yet. The next thing I know we were lying in the grass. I was on his chest. The kiss still hadn't been broken yet when I felt my pocket vibrate.

Edward and I groaned in unison as I took my phone out and flipped it open.

"Alice, this better be important and I mean _very _important." I growled into the phone as I sat up on Edward's lap.

**

* * *

A/N: What will Alice tell Bella? And is it really so important to ruin a perfectly good Bella/Edward moment?? O and YAY! We get to finally meet Arra's mystery man….teehee …it's a shocker...(no its not Mike..lol…that would be funny though!)**

**Thanx**

**: )xoxo Bri**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! It took my soooooo long to update. I can only do it when I'm babysitting and the kids have been in school and whatnot sooo not a lot of time to type it. So here you guys go…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….except...Arra and Mark and mystery man and possible future vamp babies!**

* * *

"Bella, guess what!"

"Alice, Edward and I are trying to have a little alone time. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to that."

"Okay, Okay. I just thought that you would want to be that first to know…" After a moment of silence she finally shrieked "I'm pregnant!"

My eyes became so wide that Edward looked up in alarm. "Alice, you're pregnant! Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks, well I'll let you and Eddy have some fun. I'll talk to you later. Bye Bella."

"Bye Alice." The phone disconnected. I turned to look at Edward and we stared at each other in shock for a few seconds before continuing our previous activity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what time is he coming?" I asked as I as I untwined the last of her hair from around the curling iron.

"In about twenty minutes and his name is Blaise, Mom." She said as she turned around. She kissed me on the cheek then went out the door and down the stairs. I followed.

"Honey, you look beautiful." Edward announced as he help her down the last few steps. (She inherited my clumsiness.)

"Dad, don't! You'll make me blush." Arra whined teasingly. The doorbell rang then. "I'll get it!"

I turned to follow Edward into the living room. He sat on the large chair and I perched on the arm.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward's face go cold and hard as stone. I looked at him only to see him staring at something in the distance.

**

* * *

**

WOOO another cliffy!! HAHA…Sorry again took so long and this chapter is so short! The next few chapters will be up shortly…Then we will finally see this mystery guy Arra brought home is…..FINALLY!! lol Reviews are NEEDED!! PLEASE! THANX!

: ) **xoxo Bri**


	6. Chapter 6

**So anyway….moving on...**

**Disclaimer: I own Arra and Mark and Blaise only!**

**

* * *

**

Edward Point of view

_Why can't I hear his thoughts? Maybe he's like Bella._

I don't usually listen to Arra's thoughts but I really didn't know anything about this guy and I was about to let my baby girl leave with him.

Arra was thinking about the first time they met as she answered the door.

_Arra's Flashback_

"Oh great!" I screamed out loud at she examined the blown tire on her royal blue Prius.

_I can't call Dad; I'm not even supposed to be over here._

Just then a motorcycle was flying down the street toward her, but quickly skidded to a stop less then three feet form her.

The rider killed the motor and rested on the kickstand.

"Need help?" he asked.

His voice was rough and husky. He was beautiful but not like in the way mom and Dad were but in a dangerous kind of way.

"If you don't mind." She finally said trying to keep her heart rate under control.

"Nice car! You don't have anyone you could call?" He asked as he examined the shredded tire.

"Um…well. No. My dad doesn't want me on the side of town."

"Where were you coming from anyway?"

"First Beach."

"Oh" He dug through the trunk for the spare and jack.

"Excuse my bad manners, my friends call me Blaise." He held out his hand.

I shook it. "I'm Arra."

"That's a pretty name." He said looking me in the eye for the first time.

He couldn't be much older then me, if he was at all. He was built like a professional football player, strong and muscular. His tough dark skin pulled tight over his muscles. He had big dark brown eyes and a square jaw. His pitch black hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

He set the jack and spare on the ground. Then he looked up at the sun that was just starting to set. "It's been a lot hotter then usual around here."

It wasn't a question but as he said it he reached behind his head and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his hard muscular chest and wash board abs.

We talked while he changed the tire.

"You got a pen?" He asked as he put the blown tire and jack back in the trunk.

"Um….yea." I said and dug a pen out of my purse and handed it to him. He took in and grabbed my hand. He turned it so that my palm was facing up and wrote something.

"There. Now you have someone to call the next time you're breaking the rules, but you don't have to have car trouble to call, okay?"

I couldn't help but blush. "Okay. How's tonight?"

"Perfect." He said flashing a breathtaking smile—obviously seeing my blush—then swung his leg over his bike. It roared to life then he was speeding down the road.

_End of Flashback_

_She saw him without a shirt! Who does he think he is? She is my daughter and she is not going anywhere with him!_

**

* * *

**

Okay well that was a little longer but not much. Much needed REVIEWS!! PLEASE! I love inputs! Also I will be needin some vamp baby names soon. And I gots nothing… any suggestion?? THANX!

: ) **xoxo Bri**


End file.
